


One Night in Jellyfish

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: *HS，现代，out of character and obviously original character。*偏女性的描写，考完复健，太久没看课本之外的书所以手感极涩。不合常理也不合道德。*码的时候考虑的背景是养成，这个不重要。*灵感来源：一起搞鳕的给友的梦，和另一个给友去的成都的酒吧，墙上的圣殿十字和颜色互补的两杯酒。





	One Night in Jellyfish

海尔森把谢伊从那个陌生的男人身上拎起来时谢伊已经脱得只剩一件贴身的吊带和不符合年龄的女式短裤了。夜店的音乐震耳欲聋，头顶的探照灯射出来的灯光交叉成疏疏的网，因为太亮了反而照不亮地面和人群，让店内空间依然处于昏暗的浸润下，它们自顾自地在数个高饱和度的颜色里快速闪烁切换，闪动的高频让天花板上不时喷射出来的团团水雾像卡带的录像、或是老式的连环动画一样不停地定格、前进。这些水雾在一停一顿的扩散中落进人的口鼻，然后被闻出里面混合了饱和的酒气。  
拥挤在中央舞池里晃动的人群用力踩踏着脚下的地板，海尔森一路上推开了无数个挡在前面的人，置身鲜少涉及的躁动的环境让他陷入一种撕扯又拉长的、各个感官都几乎过载的空白，让他走进来游刃有余的理智被消磨的厉害。于是前一秒谢伊还骑在男人大腿上，和光着没什么两样的双腿环着男人的腰，下一秒他就被强行从男人的胳膊里扯出来，整个人被抡到一旁的桌子上，跌跌撞撞的在地上退了几步才站稳身子，靠被海尔森捉着的手腕。谢伊抽了一下，没抽出来，就用空着的手揉了几下自己刚才被磕到的腰，品尝着重击后一跳一跳的钝痛，抬起脸默默地看着海尔森的眼睛。音乐很吵，所以话语都没有必要了。海尔森用力捏着他凸出的一截腕骨，转身把他往舞池里拉。  
门在你背后，谢伊张了张嘴，顺着海尔森的拉扯跟他往里面挤，他匆忙回头看了一眼自己约出来的男人，男人正不知所措地立在撞歪的桌子旁。刚才搞出来的动静让周围一圈人的视线都被吸引了，他们端着手上的酒，互相传递着担忧的好奇的热闹的眼神，脖子扭的像向日葵。被海尔森挤到的那些人发出不满的咒骂声，越来越多的人注意到这里的骚动，谢伊发现自己的心跳在加快，呼吸的空气仿佛越来越热不可耐，一路上他被迫和被撞到的人产生肢体接触，胳膊被蹭上一片陌生人身上的汗水，热气腾腾的汗液在身上蒸发的凉意让他觉得恶心又反胃，在海尔森不知道从哪儿掏出一副手铐把他的右手和舞池前面的钢管拷在一起时几乎要像个炸毛的猫一样弓起背跳开。  
但他没有，他只是象征性地扯了扯手铐，金属碰撞的脆响几乎淹没在音乐里。他的视线越过海尔森看向周围，对上了无数双聚着光的眼睛。他们把海尔森和谢伊当成玩什么特殊情趣的伴侣了，音乐恰好缓和下来，他们就慢慢的随着节奏扭动肢体，各色的头发和不同的肤色让谢伊眼前的景象不那么像一池子蠕动的肉块，他空咽一口压下胸口郁结的反胃感，轻轻靠到背后的钢管上，吸足了凉气的坚硬的金属隔着透薄的布料硌进他脊背上的凹陷，上个在这里扭动寻欢的舞者捂出的热气没有残留到这对不速之客到来。谢伊仰起脖子，顺从地让海尔森从后面扳着他的肩膀做出一个温和的钳制性的动作，年长者的嘴唇蹭在他耳边。气流表明海尔森在对他说话。  
他听不清海尔森在说什么。水雾之上悬空的灯光用迷幻的朦胧侵蚀他的意识，超载后的思维宛如四碎的代码无法聚拢到一起，只剩身体自发的反应去依赖海尔森。海尔森的手掌沁出比周围的冷气更高一点的温暖。空气没钢管那么冰，他比空气要热，海尔森比他还热，人群亮晶晶的视线比什么都滚烫，层层递进的温度反过来一层层生剥下他的皮和肉。谢伊把脖子仰的更靠后，往海尔森怀里缩，他微微扭头，眼角的余光瞥到海尔森发白的鬓角和侧脸。这个动作把他的脖颈完全暴露给前面所有的陌生家伙，但海尔森给他安全感，海尔森不会伤害他，海尔森不会让别人伤害他。所以尽管他能从海尔森的眼睛里读出来他打算发生什么，他不会去装模作样地挣扎或者干别的，他接受一切。事实上从他看见海尔森的一刻起他的心情反而比让自己亲吻那个陌生男人的时候更平静了，尘埃落定的安心，后知后觉自己其实一直在等海尔森来。  
海尔森的手掀起他衣摆，一边抚摸他腰腹的皮肤一边把衣服往胸口卷，不过本来他就和没穿衣服差不多。吊带被上个人揉的乱七八糟了，白到泛紫的灯光打下来时胸口的部分简直一览无余，他的短裤也几乎能直接拿给妓女穿，本来就是女款了，送他这条裤子的人喜欢他上半身男式制服下半身却像个女孩儿的样子，裤子边缘被做出了撕扯开的效果，显得破烂的宽松裤口可以让随便一双手轻易从下面伸进去捏他腿根。晒不到太阳的色泽苍白的一截躯体被剥了出来，谢伊没有那么长的头发去覆盖住它们。  
海尔森揭去遮掩的布料只是一种敞开对人群的宣告。海尔森清楚容易被牵着鼻子走的人们被酒精搞乱了脑子后能如何摒弃平日里的节操，他对着从柜台后翻出来走向他们的调酒师，或者店长？员工，不重要，他对着他扬起下巴，把手里的谢伊展示给他看。借着台子下泯然众人的便利有人大喊了一声Fuck him，尾音上扬幸灾乐祸，声源引出一圈注意力的涟漪，此起彼伏的起哄火星一样迸发在各个角落。黑制服戴头巾的男性调酒师看着海尔森，他看出来海尔森是两个人中有绝对控制权的一方而和谢伊去商量就和问脖子上系着牵引绳的猫能不能去别的地方逮鸟一样没蛋用，牵引绳的末端还被恶趣味地做成了枪的样子。他伸出手去预做了一个阻止的手势，音乐声太大了他想让对方听到他出声阻止的话要站得更近一点。  
但海尔森松开了手，谢伊伏低身体蓄力然后顷刻之间扑了出去，牵扯着他右边手臂的手铐撞击到钢管上，内径沿着金属一路下滑发出撕扯听觉神经的尖啸摩擦声，他单手扣死男人左边肩膀把他摔在地上，男人在后背落地前还没反应过来发生了什么，等到他分清视野变成了天花板上探照灯一样扫射的金色的光束时谢伊已经骑跨在他身上，左手轻柔地捂住他即将吐出一阵咒骂的嘴，他的右手被牵扯在身后，上半身拧出一个别扭的角度，衣服还皱皱地卷在胸口。男人犹豫着目光的落点上上下下看了一会儿，看到压在他身上的，年轻的男宠，后面那只手腕在刚才的拉扯中被手铐翻开了表层的皮肉，血正顺着手臂一路往下流，但他的表情除了一点无辜的引诱就是置身事外的空泛。

 

-END-


End file.
